


Talia - King Princess

by honeybeb



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Breakups, DNF, Dream Angst, Dream is a mess, M/M, Sad Ending, alcohol mention, dream is drunk and heartbroken, dreamnotfound, inspired by a song, no happy ending, why do i keep hurting dream lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybeb/pseuds/honeybeb
Summary: "If I drink enough I swear that I will wake up next to you..."
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Talia - King Princess

**Author's Note:**

> the lyrics in the summary pretty much sum up what the vibe of this fic is lol,, it seems like song inspired fics are becoming my thing lol  
> tw for alcohol use and mention  
> also standard disclaimer!! do not repost this anywhere, i only post on ao3 and don't plan to upload this or any fics anywhere else.  
> if the dream team ever states that thy are uncomfortable with fic/shipping this will be taken down!! <3

The grounds spin before his eyes as Dream stumbles forward, desperately trying to control his drunken body and loose limbs. Almost home, almost there. He just had to take a few more steps, and then a few more. Then a couple more. 

God, he’s way too drunk for this. 

Maybe he should just sit down, take a little break, try to sober up a little. He shakes his head, not at anyone, but at his own thoughts. That’s a stupid idea. 

He’ll fall asleep on the sidewalk like a bum and people will look at him in shame as he sleeps off the alcohol. 

His body slumps against the brick wall and he looks down at the pavement below him. 

Fuck. 

This was all so painful, and that’s exactly what he was trying to avoid by getting drunk tonight. It had all seemed like such a great idea when he first thought of it. Go to the bar, get drunk, forget everything that George ever did and said. Or, best case scenario, he’d just forget that George even existed in the first place. 

Maybe if he forgot about George it would all go away. 

Of course, that didn’t happen because life fucking hates Dream and felt like kicking him hard in the stomach while he was down. 

He drags his feet forward again. Another step closer to home. 

Oh, George. 

That’s right, he remembers George. 

Why did he have to leave? 

What did Dream do wrong? 

He just didn’t understand what had happened between them, every other time that George had left or they fought, he always came back. That’s what he’s supposed to do, right? Lovers are supposed to stay together, to whisper sweet honeyed words into the ears of the other. Not sit, stone cold, snapping at anything Dream did. 

He just wants him back, wants the soft kisses and mornings spent laying in bed too long. He wants to hold George and pull him tight and never let him go again. 

He groans and tries to pull himself out of that loop of thoughts, because even blackout drunk, he knows where that kind of thinking leads to. It leads to crying on the shoulder of a smelly 40 something year old man in a musty bar with overpriced drinks. He cringes at the memory of the last time he did shit like this. It leads to falling asleep next to a pool of his own vomit on the bathroom floor, tears streaming down from his face. 

God, he was such a mess.

He looks up from the pavement, his vision blurry. 

The sun is starting to rise. It’s really pretty. 

He laughs. 

George hates sunsets. He says they’re stupid and ugly and that they make the sky look like piss. Maybe on the rare occasion George was funny. He never gave George the satisfaction knowing that he thought that, and now he would probably never get to. 

He stops laughing because if he keeps laughing he’ll start crying and he won’t be able to stop. 

Why the fuck is the only thing he can think of George? He left weeks ago, he should be over this, not piss drunk on some dimly lit side alley, staggering home. 

A part of him hopes that George is hurting as much as he is. That’s selfish of him to think, and deep down it’s probably true that he never wants to see George hurt, but the thoughts persist. 

He turns the corner sloppily, legs weak underneath him. The door to his flat appears in his line of vision. He sighs in relief, thank god. His hand that isn’t braced against the wall of the building reaches into his pocket, feeling around for the cold metal of his keys. Aha. His fingers, which seem far too large and clumsy, wrap around the key to his door and desperately try to jam the key into the lock. After a few attempts and a mild amount of drunken frustration, the key slides into the lock and he turns it, the door popping open. 

The flat is empty and dark. Coming home is a relief in some ways, a painful reminder in others. It’s always too cold, too quiet, too big now. There’s a dull pain deep in his chest and he stumbles through the door, haphazardly kicking the door closed behind him. 

He should probably move out of here. Too many memories. He knows why he hasn’t though, if he leaves here too then he’ll have to accept the fact that it’s real. That it’s over. That he’s gone and Dream will probably never get to see him again. 

Water, he needs water. That’s what you do when you need to sober up for work in a few hours, you drink water, right? He should probably remember what to do by now, seeing as he’s had his fair share of drunken nights, but it was always George who would stay just a little more sober than him and help him into bed. He groans and there’s tears clouding his eyes again. Fuck, fuck this. Why is it always George? Why does everything always lead back to him? He doesn’t want to always see him, to have his mind clouded with thoughts of him. 

_“You’re stupid, let’s go home.” ___

_An exasperated laugh. ___

_“Y-you know you love it baby.” ___

_Slurred words. ___

_“Yeah, yeah sure. Believe whatever you want, idiot.” ___

_A smile in his voice. ___

_He may be saying one thing, but his voice gives away what he really means. ___

He chugs his third cup of icy tap water, slamming the plastic cup down on the marble countertop. His hand reaches for his mouth, clumsily wiping the excess water from his lips. 

His eyes flit closed for a second, and he struggles to keep his head up. 

Bed. Tired. 

God he’s so tired. 

He steps over to the door of the bedroom, steps a little less sloppy now. His hands fumble on the brass doorknob and the door swings open. The bed stands in front of him. The sheets are too well made and the bed is too empty. 

He stifles a sigh and tugs off his shirt, which now smells like beer and throw up, then shimmies off his pants. 

Barely even aware of what he’s doing, his body crawls into bed and he pulls the covers over him. 

He turns to his side, arm reaching out to the other side of the bed out of habit. But of course, there’s no one there, only the stiff sheets and the humid air around him. 

Tears roll down his face in waves, so fast that he doesn’t even see it coming and soon his chest is heaving and he’s struggling to catch his breath through the choked out sobs. 

He wants to go back to the bar and drink even more until he can’t remember his name. 

Maybe if he drinks enough he’ll wake up and the bed won’t be empty. This will all have been some horrid nightmare and he’ll be able to taste George on his lips again. He’ll wake up in the morning and George will be sitting on the edge of the bed, holding their cat, looking all pretty and gorgeous like he did. 

Through the sobs there’s a strained laugh. 

If only. 

His breath calms and the tears slow to a trickle down his cheeks. There’s a damp spot on the pillow now. The darkness of the room overtakes him and he can feel himself slipping into sleep. Maybe tomorrow will be better.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope y'all liked this, ik it's short sorry but honestly i had a lot of fun with it!!  
> also poor dream, i think i'll have to write some fluff to make up for this next hsjfghdkj  
> https://twitter.com/honey_beb_


End file.
